Scenes
by Sailor-chan
Summary: Years have passed. She and Santana are still good friends so Brittany recalls the memories of her years next to the brunette, watching her at the present day and knowing what she lost.
1. First Scene

First Scene:

Brittany held a glass. She was sat next to the smiling and excited brunette who shared her life with. Who shared her life… Not in the way she wanted to. Now, at the age of twenty-something, she began to recall how they reached this point.

* * *

><p>She knew she had broken Santana's heart. She knew because the Latina was so strong and never cried. And yet, after the rejection, she broke up in tears. It really surprised the blonde, because until that moment, she didn't realize how much Santana loved her. After all, 'Sex is not dating' is what Santana always stated.<p>

It really damaged their friendship. Nobody knew what was going on between them, on the surface they were two good friends having rough times, probably over something stupid. If only they knew…

Brittany couldn't tell how much time passed until they spoke again. One of the disadvantages of not knowing how to read a calendar, you know? But it happened. Someday, Santana finally talked with her.

"Hi." She greeted. Clearly, it was uncomfortable to her. You could tell that she was worried about the blonde's reaction. Would she even want to be friends with her again?

Brittany blinked. She didn't say anything for a while before greeting back.

"Hi."

"Can we… be friends again?" That wasn't Santana's style, but she had to ask.

"When did we stop?" Was the blonde's response. "I was waiting for you."

Santana beamed a beautiful smile, the one reserved for Brittany. "I missed you." She said and then they hugged.

Brittany and Artie were still dating. Sure, they had argues every once in a while, but their relationship was solid and healthy. It went to the point where you rarely saw them apart, and now that 'S' and 'B' had resumed their friendship everything was back to normal.

In fact, the relationship between Santana and Brittany was even stronger now. They went through the "I fell in love with my best friend" cliché and surpassed it. Santana even talked with Artie sometimes and she was polite… Well, as polite as Santana Lopez could be. But it really meant a lot for the blonde, because two of her most beloved persons were getting along and she had everything she could wish for. Except for Christmas holidays during the entire year, but almost.

"How did you know you wanted to be my friend again?" The blonde asked one day. They were at the table during recess. Artie didn't go to school because he caught the flu and he was resting at his house. She was worried at first but his parents reassured her that it wasn't that bad and should calm down. And now she was catching up with her best friend, they had the confidence to ask whatever they wanted to.

Santana was eating and her expression went thoughtful as she chewed. She thought for about 2 minutes and then shrugged and said:

"I never knew I wanted to be your friend again. But I loved you and still do." Then she quickly added. "I mean, as a friend, of course… I don't love you _that_ way anymore." She tried to convince.

_That _way. She said it like it was an embarrassing scene from the memory.

Brittany smiled. She was so lucky of having Santana in her life.

They also had a duet during a glee club rehearsal. It was funny, because first time Santana didn't want to duet with Brittany and it took a fight to finally do it. Their performance was, in one word, stunning. Even Berry was impressed and that was saying something. It was so perfect because they were the perfect tandem, a single item, a perfect match. It impressed so much the members, which didn't argue with Mr. Schue when he decided they were performing it at nationals.

Nationals arrived in a blink, and without noticing, they were already waiting for the results. Everyone held their hands, but Brittany and Santana had their pinkies interlaced. Both girls were nervous, but nothing else mattered but the contact of their fingers.

"… and the first place of this year's National competition is…"

The entire club closed their eyes and held the breath. Brittany could hear nothing besides her heart beating. And Santana's.

"From Lima, Ohio, the William McKinley High School, NEW DIRECTIONS!"

They won. Everything went blurry, tears were running, hugs were given… Brittany kissed Artie, she was so happy. And then she hugged Santana, who was laughing out loud.

After that, they only confirmed one thing: they were meant to be together, no matter what. Yes, they weren't a couple, but being together doesn't mean that you have to be someone's lover. They realized this and now, were unstoppable.

Time passed by and the moment of saying 'goodbye' to the school was around the corner. Santana was already checking her university options, she was aiming for a law school; it wasn't difficult to picture her as a successful and merciless lawyer, after all. In the other hand, Brittany was looking forward to become a professional dancer, what she lacked on cleverness surely was compensated with her grace.

The girls were both accepted in their respective institutions. Senior students were nostalgic, wondering what the future may hold for them. Also, they sadly thought about all those boys and girls they liked in that moment. Unfortunately, they would be strangers in a few years; maybe in a few months, even.

But this wasn't a worry for them. Oh no. They knew they would part their ways, eventually. Brittany wasn't the most brilliant girl, but even she knew beforehand. And yet, it wasn't a burden for neither of the girls.

Finally, the day they left home, arrived. Brittany spent almost the whole day with Artie; they still were in love and will continue their relationship even in the distance. Artie had good grades and was accepted in a very prestigious university. They would meet again in holidays, talk on the phone as often as they could and send e-mails (Brittany would ask someone for help with that).

A couple hours before they had to leave, Brittany and Santana met at Breadstix.

"Hey." Santana said as soon as she spotted Brittany. Her voice was low.

"Hey." She said back. They stared at each other, as if they wanted to treasure this moment.

"I'm gonna miss you so much." The brunette said.

"Me too." The blonde responded. She was very sad.

"Listen, I hate to say goodbye." The Latina said, rolling her eyes. "What do you say if we act like any other day? Just imagine that tomorrow we'll meet again."

"Okay." Brittany agreed.

And just like that, they said 'goodbye' without actually saying it.

* * *

><p>AN: Hello everyone. Maybe you read this story because you are reading my other fanfic, 'Put a Ring on It'. Or maybe you're just reading because you were interested. Anyway, I just want to justify myself saying that my other story is a comedy and I wanted to explore some drama. This story won't be that long, maybe a two or three shot, but I really hope to transmit everything I feel.

Nope, I won't change the end once this comes to its final point. You're already warned. So, if you liked it, stay here; if you don't want to take the risk of reading and then dislike the end, it's okay then.

Greetings!


	2. Second Scene

Second Scene:

Brittany and Santana were on their freshman year at the institutions they chose. Brittany was pursuing her dream to become a dancer, she was in New York and the level needed for stay in, was overwhelming. As soon the going to be dancers started their lessons, they knew that half of them would be gone by the end of the month.

But Brittany had talent, level and was used to work even harder. Being a cheerleader commanded by Sue Sylvester was something that no one could easily forget; after all, it took sweat and blood to survive with the cheerios. She endured a month, then two, and suddenly she was one of the top students. Life was good.

She knew Santana was making quite an impression too. The Latina was everything but modest and she was talking about how awesome is law school, specially being in such an important university. Being in there made her feel like home, now she knew her place in the world. They talked for hours even knowing that the phone bill would be stratospheric; plus, she also talked with Artie who was missing her already. She missed him too and was already waiting for holidays, and then she would be able to see him.

That didn't happen, though. They broke up about a month later and the blonde knew it wasn't just a simple fight, this broke up was for good. And still, she didn't feel that sad. All she did was grabbing the phone next to her bed and call to a well known number.

"Yes?" The Latina picked up the phone.

Brittany didn't say anything.

"Hello? Brittany, is it you?"

"I broke up with Artie." She said, finally.

"Oh my… Are you okay, Britt?" Santana asked concern all over her voice.

"Yes, I'm fine. I don't feel sad, is that bad?"

"Well… I honestly don't know. I broke up with people before and never felt bad about it, but that's me and I give a damn about if that is whether good or bad. You're different. Why did you break up, anyway?"

"He changed. I think I wasn't a good fit for his new life. Having a dumb girlfriend must be bad for his future."

"He is the dumb one if really thinks so." The Latina defended her.

"Thank you, San. I just needed to hear your voice."

"Anytime you want it, Britt-Britt." The alluded could feel the other girl's smile through the phone.

They had a brief talk afterwards and then hung up. Brittany felt all right, she had just talked with her dear Santana.

The next day was Sunday and Brittany was relaxing watching some cartoons. Suddenly she started to think about the day before, Artie and her breaking up and her conversation with Santana.

It was really weird: she barely had any emotion when her relationship ended and when she talked with Santana, she was happy, even.

What does this mean? She wondered. Suddenly she recalled one of the high school memories. The dark haired girl, confessing her love towards the blonde and this one's response, stating that if she ever broke up with her boyfriend, Brittany would be Santana's, proudly so.

She truly loved Artie, and that's why she didn't dump him in that moment. She had feelings for Santana as well, but she wasn't going to break a heart and taking another one instead. But now, she felt nothing for the boy and was wondering when that happened.

She was free. Now she could reciprocate her best friend's feelings and nothing was on her way. Absolutely nothing could ruin this.

She was waiting for the perfect time to say this, and despite the fact she was impatient and wanted to blurt out some confession to her friend, the blonde knew she would have to wait. It was the proper thing to do; she always had been told that important things must be said in person.

Days passed and the Latina talked with her less and less. She wondered why could that be, they hadn't argues or at least that's what the blonde thought. Was she mad at her? Brittany was worried about this, why would Santana be angry with her?

"San, why don't you want to talk with me anymore? I thought we were fine. Over." She said one day they were talking using a microphone. Brittany's roommate had helped with this and had left.

"What? Why are you thinking such a thing? Of course we are fine, we are best friends."

"We haven't talked much lately. And every time we talk you are off. Not 'off' like a light, but as if you were distracted. Over."

"You know Brittany, this is not a walkie-talkie so you don't have to say 'Over' every time you say something. And I've been… busy." Santana said patiently.

"Busy? Doing what? Over."

"I told you that you don't have to say… Ah, whatever. I've been just busy, Britt. We'll talk about it later, promise… Over."

She was satisfied with the answer. Santana would surely tell her, after all she promised. Brittany felt relieved.

A day before Christmas holidays, she received a text message. She was already packing her stuff, next day she would leave to spend those days with her family and with San, of course. The phone vibrated on the table and she opened the message.

"_can't wait 2 c u. got something important 2 tell u." _Said the message. It was from Santana.

Brittany beamed a smile. Santana was impatient too. Maybe Brittany could tell her about the feelings she held. With that in mind, she checked her luggage and went to sleep. Next day would be great.

She arrived home, her parents received the girl and hugged with all their strength, she was so missed.

Surprisingly, Santana and her family were there. Turns out that both families had acknowledgement about how much the two girls missed each other and agreed to be together because otherwise, the night would have been incomplete for them.

The two reunited friends hugged. They didn't want to loose the embrace and stayed that way for a while.

"I'm so glad to see you. I was growing impatient." Santana was the first who talked.

"Me too. Although it felt like we've never been apart." Brittany confessed.

"I know." The Latina agreed, with a smile. "Come on, let's talk privately, we have to catch up."

"Catch up? Is there something falling down?"

Santana rolled her eyes, but she was smiling.

"Come on." She repeated.

They sat down in a couch, and began to talk. They talked for a long while, laughing and having a good time, like the old ones. At some point, they went silent; Santana wasn't facing Brittany, she was distracted watching some spot in the ceiling.

"Okay, I'll drop it." She said without taking her eyes off the ceiling.

"Drop what? Are you holding something?" Brittany looked Santana's lap. She wasn't holding anything.

Santana's expression was serious.

"I'm in love."

Brittany's eyes were wide open.

"And I think she loves me back."


End file.
